The day after tomorrow
by NevErEndIngDreAmeR
Summary: Well, you can guess in pairings...Full Summary is inside..It's kinda long...This is drama, romance, and adventure....Just refer inside for the summary..Remember, this has pairings! And this is not really like TDAT...If you've watched that movie...
1. The meeting

Story title: The day after tomorrow  
  
Chapter title: The meeting  
  
Author's notes: This is not like the day after tomorrow movie, if you've watched that...  
  
Summary: Itachi and Orochimaru has teamed up to destroy the Konoha Village...Both of them sent a note to the Hokage, telling them to prepare for battle...The Hokage knows that there is no way to beat them, but they will fight. The Hokage readied Jounins, Hunter-nins, Chuunins, and even genins since the Hokage thinks that there is better chance when there are a lot of people fighting...For a week, the Naruto cast has a chance to tell the truth about something, until the dreaded day comes...Sakura, being the girl she is, has asked Sasuke for one last time, if she is more than a friend and teammate to him...What will Sasuke say?...And Hinata? Will she reveal that she likes Naruto? And more secrets shall be revealed....  
  
OK then...Let's start this story...Hehehe....I like saying that...It's just so cute!!!!

* * *

"What do you think Orochimaru?"  
  
Hiss  
  
"I think...It just might work Uchiha...And then I get the chance to enslave your little brother..."  
  
Itachi smirked.  
  
"Yes...When the Konoha Village is gone, we may have anything we want..." said Itachi.  
  
Orochimaru smirked too.  
  
"Uchiha...I've made up my mind...Go send them a note to prepare for battle for one week, and for that week, we shall gather recruits..." said Orochimaru.  
  
Itachi faced him.  
  
"But don't you think it'll be easier if we just go there unforeseen, and kill each and every people while they're asleep?" asked Itachi.  
  
Orochimaru shook his head.  
  
"No! I want to test Konoha's strength, and leave a chance for your brother to make up his mind about friends, or maybe even love...So when the dreaded time has come, he'll find a hard time if one of his friends die..." hissed Orochimaru.  
  
Itachi nodded and took off to write the letter.  
  
Orochimaru laughed evilly.  
  
_Oh! My dear Sasuke! You shall be mine no sooner or later!  
_

* * *

**KONOHA VILLAGE**  
  
"Ah! Sensei! I can't do this anymore!" exclaimed Naruto as he fell to the ground.  
  
Kakashi laughed.  
  
"Okay team...Maybe it's time to rest!" said Kakashi as he took out his perverted book and sat down under a tree.  
  
Sasuke grunted and placed down the huge boulder he was carrying.  
  
Sakura sighed and threw the pebbles she was carrying, since her sensei thinks that she can't carry a boulder.  
  
"Sensei! I think you're being very unfair! I could carry a boulder I swear!" exclaimed Sakura.  
  
Kakashi laughed, and real hard, if you don't mind....  
  
"But Sakura, you might get hurt carrying this!" said Naruto.  
  
Sakura punched his face.  
  
"Baka!" said Sakura as she sat down under a cherry blossom tree.  
  
Sasuke closed his eyes, still standing.  
  
Suddenly, Sakura saw a dove flying over Kakashi.  
  
"Look Sensei! A dove! I think it has a note..." said Sakura.  
  
Kakashi stopped reading his Icha Icha paradise volume six, and grabbed the dove softly without even looking.  
  
Then, Kakashi took out the note it was holding and let it fly away.  
  
Kakashi then unrolled the note and began reading.  
  
It said only seven words...  
  
_Come to the tower with your students....._  
  
Kakashi then stood up.  
  
"Well, my students, I shall transpose us to the Hokage tower right now." Said Kakashi.  
  
Naruto looked confused...  
  
"What? But-  
  
They already began swirling non-stop and felt ground come back to them...  
  
They were inside the Hokage's office.  
  
The trio looked around...  
  
Apparently, team seven was not the only one there...  
  
Because Hinata was sitting with Ino and Ten-ten, Kiba and Shino were staring at Akamaru, Neji and Shikamaru has their eyes shut, Chouji was eating chips, and Rock Lee was talking with his sensei, Gai.  
  
And the other sensei's were there too...  
  
"Well, Hello everyone!" exclaimed Kakashi as he sat down.  
  
Sakura went over to Hinata and sat down beside her, Naruto was laughing real hard for no reason as he sat down beside Kiba and Shino, while Sasuke, he sat down on the window sill.  
  
The Hokage faced them...  
  
"Everyone...Thank you for coming..." said the Hokage.  
  
"I have made you come forth here, for Konoha Village is in great danger..."  
  
"What will happen master Hokage?" asked Kurenai.  
  
"I am saddened, that Konoha is in war...I have informed the troops already...That...that...Itachi and Orochimaru has recruited and teamed up to destroy Konoha Village after one week..." said the Hokage.  
  
Everyone was shocked...  
  
"Oh my! There is no way we can beat those two..."  
  
"I don't wanna die yet! I'm still not with my Sasuke-kun!"  
  
"Shut up Ino! At a time like this, you can still think of him?!?!?"  
  
"Here goes the two again..."  
  
The Hokage cleared her throat...  
  
Everyone silenced.  
  
"Thank you...I have called all of you, to tell you that...you will be fighting too..." she said quietly...  
  
Ino was dumbstruck...  
  
"What?!?! But we'll die! We are only genins!" exclaimed Ino...  
  
Sakura looked down on the ground...  
  
The Hokage looked at her...  
  
"Sakura? Are you backing out too?" she asked...  
  
Sakura shook her head...  
  
"No Tsunade-sama, Master Hokage, I'm not" said Sakura...  
  
Naruto and Lee was shocked...  
  
"But Sakura-chan! You might get killed!" they both said in unison...  
  
Sakura glared at them...  
  
"If you can fight, I will! Don't you dare underestimate me!" shot Sakura...  
  
The Hokage smiled...  
  
"Okay then Sakura...I guess Ino will be the only one who won't fight..." she said, smiling a little.  
  
Ino opened her mouth...  
  
"I...I...I guess I'll fight too....Happy Now?" said Ino as she slumped down her seat...  
  
The Hokage smiled...  
  
"Good...Now, I don't want you to train...I want your might-be-final-week-to- live to be a happy one..." she said...  
  
"But Master Hokage! If we don't train, how could we possibly fight?" asked Naruto.  
  
"Naruto...It's up to you...Don't you have something to accomplish before your whole life gets complete?" asked The Hokage.  
  
"Oh yes Master Hokage...You mean I have to force myself to be the Hokage within a week?" asked Naruto thoughtfully.  
  
Sasuke slapped his head hard...  
  
"Baka..." he muttered...  
  
"Like I said, don't make your week be busy...Make it happy! Complete your unfulfilled dream....Maybe, Sakura, telling Sasuke how you feel?" asked The Hokage...  
  
Sakura blushed...  
  
She smiled...  
  
"Okay then...Meeting is adjourned..." said The Hokage.  
  
Everyone stood up and said their good bye's and went their seperate ways....Each one making up their mind if they should reveal their secret....

* * *

**RAMEN STORE**  
  
"Two twelve bowls of ramen please!" exclaimed Naruto.  
  
The man nodded and left to get the ramen...  
  
"So Hinata? What's you unfulfilled goal? Telling Kiba that you like him?" asked Naruto as he looked at Hinata...  
  
Hinata blushed red....  
  
"Uh...well...Naruto-kun...Not actually...Kiba...but-

* * *

Well, hope you liked it...Please read my other stories too...Don't of you like.... And if you were confused by the ramen thingy, Naruto asked Hinata to come with him, since he was rejected again by Sakura...Now, hope you know... 


	2. Too Harsh!

Chapter two: Too Harsh!  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Thanks to all of those who reviewed!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I don't own Naruto...How many times do I have to say that?  
  
Anyway, let's start this story!

* * *

**RAMEN STORE**  
  
"Two twelve bowls of ramen please!" exclaimed Naruto.  
  
The man nodded and left to get the ramen...  
  
"So Hinata? What's you unfulfilled goal? Telling Kiba that you like him?" asked Naruto as he looked at Hinata...  
  
Hinata blushed red....  
  
"Uh...well...Naruto-kun...Not actually...Kiba...but-  
  
The ramen store door opened and then Neji came in.  
  
"Hinata....Your father has asked me to get you...You need to go home..." said Neji.  
  
Hinata nodded sadly.  
  
_Oh well...Maybe I could tell him my feelings some other time..._  
  
Hinata waved goodbye to Naruto as she set off with Neji.

* * *

**SAKURA AND SASUKE**  
  
"Hey Sasuke! Do you mind if I walk you home?" asked Sakura happily.  
  
Sasuke just grunted and then kept on walking...  
  
Sakura followed him.  
  
"You know Sasuke...I've been wanting to ask you this for a long time but you just kept on saying the same thing...I'm gonna ask you again...What do you think of me?" asked Sakura quietly.  
  
"Annoying and weak..." said Sasuke shortly.  
  
Sakura looked down.  
  
"Do you like me as a friend or more than a friend?" asked Sakura.  
  
"I don't treat you like a friend or more than a friend...I think you're just human..." said Sasuke curtly.  
  
"You know Sasuke...I think you're being overreacting...After a week, we might die, and you still look icy and fragile! Don't tell me you're afraid of opening your heart!" said Sakura.  
  
"No...I'm afraid of seeing you happy...Because the more you are happy, the more you get annoying!" said Sasuke.  
  
Sakura stopped walking.  
  
"You mean, you want me to have a miserable, wretched life even though it's my last seven days?" asked Sakura, tears on the verge of falling.  
  
"Whatever..." said Sasuke and he continued walking.  
  
Sakura's tears couldn't take it anymore...They fell like a waterfall...  
  
_It's okay if he calls me annoying or weak, but him saying he doesn't want me to be happy? That was way harsh!_  
  
More tears flowed...  
  
He_...doesn't...want...me...to...be....happy..._  
  
Sakura needed to burst...It was all too painful...If only there was...a...way, to let all of this pain out...If only...  
  
_I hadn't asked him that stupid question, and then I wouldn't be suffering like this!_  
  
Sakura ran so fast back to her house...  
  
She opened the door and ran to her room.  
  
Then, she slumped down her bed and let more of her tears flow down.  
  
_I...I...Hate you! The last seven days of my life and you ruin it! I hate being me! I hope...I hope...that I'll just die then and there!_  
  
Suddenly, the door of her room opened and came in Ino.  
  
"Sakura...I was worried when I saw your door open and came to check-  
  
Ino clapped her hands towards her mouth when she saw Sakura.  
  
Her hair was like a bush, her eyes very red and puffy; her clothes were as dirty as ever.  
  
"Sakura...What happened?" asked Ino as she sat down beside Sakura.  
  
Sakura tried to explain but she always began to cry.  
  
Ino looked concerned.  
  
"Is it Sasuke again?" asked Ino, brushing Sakura's hair.  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"Well, did he say you're weak?" asked Ino, trying to straighten Sakura's hair.  
  
"He...He...told...me he doesn't...want me...to be...happy..." said Sakura and tears started to flow again.  
  
Ino dropped the brush.  
  
"He did what?!?! That Sasuke! He is so dead!" exclaimed Ino as she started making oaths about killing Sasuke.  
  
Sakura started laughing.  
  
"Stop it Ino....You won't be able to kill Sasuke...You can't do that since you love him right?" asked Sakura.  
  
Ino stopped.  
  
"Not anymore! You see, Shikamaru has just asked me out on a date, and I feel you know like, **kinikilig**!" said Ino as she started giggling madly.  
  
Sakura laughed.  
  
"What the hell does **kinikilig** mean?" asked Sakura, grinning.  
  
"Oh you know...Just a word I learned at a certain book..." said Ino.

* * *

Sorry if this chap was short...I have to study for my last quarter exam...Hehehe... If anyone knows what kinikilig means, i'll give you a cookie...Anyone?

Anyway, thanks to all of those who reviewed...They were nice and helpful...Kinikilig is a tagalog word...If you're a filipino, you should know...

Anyway, i'll try to update as soon as possible...And please reads my other stories...Don't of you don't wanna...

Ja ne!


	3. The trip6 more days

Chapter title: The trip...6 more days....

Author's notes:

Sorry for the loooong update! I've been coping up with my studies...Wooh!

Disclaimer:

I don't own Naruto....

Oh, and thanks for the nice reviews I received!

Ok then, let's start our session for today!

* * *

Sakura woke up with a headache...

_Must've been because of me crying too much last night..._

Sakura looked around her room...It was very clean and tidy indeed....

Her books were piled neatly above her desk, where a pile of papers were stacked neatly too...

Her bedroom rug was straightened and her clothes inside her closet was grouped according to color...

_Well, I must say, Ino really did a great job...I must remember to thank her later!_

Sakura stood up with great difficulty, because of too much headache, and went straight to the bathroom...

She looked at herself in a mirror, and found a beautiful girl with shoulder pink length hair, whose eyes were red and puffy.

Sakura smiled.

_How could I be so stupid to chase after...Sasu-....Uchiha who doesn't even know I exist! Wow! I could laugh at myself for ages!_

Sakura then turned on the bathtub tap and began removing her clothes...

_I think I'll take a good long bath! Just so I can be relieved from my headache!_

Then, Sakura stepped in the bathtub and began feeling the hot water...

She couldn't help but smile...

Then, she began washing her hair...She wanted very much to sing....

_Why am I so happy today? _

Sakura looked around the bathroom...

She could see that it was clean and tidy too...

But that wasn't what caught Sakura's attention...There was a small piece of paper folder neatly and lied on top of the tissue box...

Because of too much curiosity....Sakura decided this wasn't the right time for a long bath...

_Maybe after I go out for a walk..._

Sakura got out of the tub and wrapped herself with a robe and her hair with a towel, then she tiptoed towards the bathroom table in which stood a vase of flower, a toothbrush and a toothpaste, a brush and a comb, and but not the least, a tissue box...

Sakura grabbed the paper and went out of the bathroom...

Then, she placed the paper under her pillow and went to her closet...

Sakura took out her red dress with the circle and wore it so very quickly...

Then, she went straight to her bed and took out the paper...

With wet hands, Sakura opened it to find the handwriting of Ino...

_Dear Sakura,_

_Hey! I was planning to tell you last night but since something happened, I guess I should just write it on a letter...Hinata wants to have a slumber party because of our you know...Gulp...Final six days...Anyway, Tenten and I are going....Please come! If you will, meet us at the park...Bring clothes and everything! We might be staying at Hinata for a week or so...Yey!_

_Ino (Oh, for your sake, Ino-Pig)_

Sakura laughed at the last comment and went to ready her stuff...

Of course, she was coming...Who was gonna stop her?

* * *

**THE PARK**

"Hi Hinata! Tenten and I are here, but I'm sure Sakura will come...Maybe lets just wait for a few more minutes...I'm sure she'll be here!" said Ino.

Hinata nodded and went to sit down the bench....

"Um...guys...There's something...that um...you might need to know..." said Hinata quietly.

"What's that Hinata?" asked Tenten, playing with her kunai.

Suddenly, Naruto, accompanied by Kiba and Shikamaru went in the park and walked towards the girls...

Ino looked confused.

"Um...What are you doing here?" asked Ino.

Hinata gulped quietly...

"What are....WE....doing here?" asked Naruto

Ino nodded then raised her head...

"Um...That is what I'm trying to explain-

"HEY EVERYBODY!"

Hinata sighed...

_Just great...How can I explain the girls???_

"Kakashi?!?! Gai??? Kurenai??? What are you all doing here sensei??" asked Tenten...

Gai laughed...

"Oh, don't you know? Kakashi booked a-

Suddenly, Lee came with Neji and Sasuke roped bound to each other, struggling for freedom...

"Hi everyone...Sorry I'm late...It just took so long to tie these both up...They said they wouldn't come..." said Lee, then dropped Neji and Sasuke, which cause both of them to glare at him...

"What? You mean you were planning to meet us here? But I thought it was a slumber party only for girls??" asked Ino, looking so confused...

"Hinata....You didn't tell them yet, did ya?" asked Naruto.

Hinata blushed and nodded...

"Well, um...you...see it's like-

Suddenly, in came Sakura, clutching a backpack, panting...

"Uh...Sorry....I just, read the letter....recently...Sorry I'm late...girls..." Sakura panted.

Just then, Sakura looked up and saw that there were not only girls, but there were also boys and a canine...

"Um...Guys...I thought this was only a girls' slumber party..." said Sakura.

"I'll just explain Hinata...You see, we found out about Hinata's slumber party...And wondered why we're not invited...So I just booked a resort, includes hotel, park for picnics, a golf course, a MAGAZINE stand and lots more...I invited everyone..." said Kakashi...

Tenten, Ino and Sakura looked shocked...

"Oh well, so much for girls talk..." said Ino sadly...

"But look on the bright side Ino! We can get to swim!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Okay then everyone...We're very near the harbor, where we'll ride a ship which includes everything needed, though no swimming pool, golf course and sadly, a MAGAZINE stand..." said Kakashi.

"We're riding a ship??" asked Kiba.

"Oh yes....The resort is on an island...The trip will just probably take some twelve hours or something...It'll pass..." said Kurenai as she straightened her bags.

"Okay then everyone! I can do transposing within a fifty meter location...And I shall transpose us...Hold on!" exclaimed Gai then he did some hand seals...

Suddenly, all of them felt their feet leave the ground and they were twirling very fast...

* * *

Sakura felt ground back after what seemed like five seconds...

"Welcome everyone, to the Konoha Leaf Ship! Come on, let's check in..." said Kurenai...

The others followed her to the desk inside a hallway...

"Hatake Kakashi, booked yesterday, booked eight rooms..." said Kakashi...

The woman began turning her pages...

"Oh yes...A trip to Wonder Leaf Island resort..." said the girl dully.

Kakashi nodded.

"Yep!"

The girl handed him eight keys and they went outside...

"Okay....Room 45, Sakura and Hinata...Room 46, Ino, Tenten and Kurenai...Room 47, Neji and Lee...Room 48 Sasuke and Naruto...Room 49 Chouji and Shino.... Room 50, Kakashi and Gai, Room 51, Kiba and Shikamaru...." said Kakashi, handing out the keys...

"Where's Chouji and Shino??" asked Sakura.

"They got here earlier...See? They're here!" said Kakashi.

They saw Chouji and Shino walking towards them.

"Okay there you go..."

"Wait, you booked eight rooms...There's still one more left...What is that room for?" asked Ino...

"It is my business and purpose, so it's not yours..." said Kakashi.

Everyone bid their goodbyes and went to their rooms...

* * *

Hinata and Sakura went inside room forty five and looked around.

There were two beds, a bedside table, a televison, a bathroom, a small terrace and a small coffee table right in front of the television...

"Well, this is okay for twelve hours I guess...Nothing much to do anyway..." said Sakura as she sat down on her bed and began removing her shoes...

"I'll just go change into my flip flops because my toes are squashed...I might need to buy a new pair of rubbershoes...Do you think that there is a cute little boutique there? If there is, I'm checking it out..." said Sakura.

Hinata was not actually listening to Sakura...She was much more interested in the little terrace...

"Hey Hinata! I wish the ship would move already...I wanna eat...Actually, I haven't eaten breakfast...Wow..." said Sakura.

She noticed that Hinata wasn't listening to her.

"Um...Earth to Hinata? Are you there?" asked Sakura, waving a hand in front of Hinata's face.

Suddenly, Hinata seemed to come back to life.

"Oh! Um...Sorry Sakura...Were you saying something?" asked Hinata.

Sakura sighed.

"Never mind...I'll just go out for a bit...You know, look around...Besides, I still have to go get changed...Wearing a dress for vacation is sooo uncivilized! So, I'll be seeing you!" said Sakura and with that, she went to the bathroom.

Hinata smiled.

_Sometimes, Sakura can be really talkative..._

Hinata went out of their room and into the terrace...

She noticed that the ship was beginning to move...

She smiled...

_Okay...Twelve hours! I'm ready!_

* * *

**INO'S ROOM**

"Tenten! Thanks for giving me this bed beside the terrace...I really prefer this you know...Anyway, I'm so excited to arrive at the resort! Shika promised that we would go together to the park there and have a picnic, just for the two of us!" exclaimed Ino as she straightened her spaghetti strapped blouse...

Tenten smiled...

"You know Ino, since Kurenai is still not here, what's going in between you and Shikamaru?" asked Tenten, smirking.

Ino blushed.

"Nothing! HE just promised me that because our date was cancelled because of this trip..." said Ino.

"Whatever you say..." said Tenten.

Ino grabbed five bathing suits from her bag...

"Okay...Here, what do you think best suits me? This green one piece bathing suit? This blue two-piece bathing suit? Or this-

"Ino! Just wear anything...I bet Shikamaru doesn't mind at all..." said Tenten.

Ino nodded.

* * *

**ROOM 45**

"Okay Hinata...I'll just go out for a while..." said Sakura, who has just emerged from the bathroom, now wearing Capri denim pants, a white sleeveless shirt, a white cute cap, and some white flip flops...

Hinata nodded then waved goodbye....

Sakura then went out of the door.

After she closed the door, she began walking, with eyes closed, and humming slightly.

Suddenly, she bumped into someone...

* * *

Sorry! Got to go...Hope this chap was long enough! Thanks for reviews!


End file.
